I'll Be
by LikeWhoaLizzieee
Summary: The room brightened again with the next flash of lightening and I got only a glimpse at your lips. They looked soft. How I wanted to kiss them so badly, you had no idea. You never will either. ZANESSA ONESHOT.


**A/N: Mmk. This idea came to me when a HUGE thunder storm hit the other day and the lightening was super bad. Seriously it was like WHABAM in your face. Anyways, I chose the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain to go in the story because I felt like it fit well. This song can be heard in the movie 'A Cinderella Story' in the scene where Austin and Same are dancing together outside of the Halloween Dance, just in case you've never heard of it. ;)**

We sat there quietly, in the dark of my room. The power had been knocked out by the forceful storm. The only light came from the lightening every time it flashed, showing your perfect face and beautiful blue orbs that seemed to be staring at me through the darkness. I flinched. You didn't notice because of the blackness of the room. Another crack of thunder sounded; I screamed and next thing I knew I was in your strong arms.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Shh, it's okay V" You whispered in my ear. Your hot breath against my cold skin sent shivers down my back and up again. You rocked me back and forth slightly. As the thunder bellowed again I let out a small whimper and you tightened your grip around my waist. I couldn't help but sigh and relax in your arms.

"Zac." I mumbled into your chest where my I currently had my head resting on. You ran your fingers through my hair as you continued to hold me. The room brightened again with the next flash of lightening and I got only a glimpse at your lips. They looked soft. How I wanted to kiss them so badly, you had no idea. You never will either. We are just mere friends anyway. You couldn't possibly want me.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Yeah?" It was a simple answer, but what else was I expecting? For you to confess your love for me right then and there? Maybe…I don't know…Okay fine I was, but can you blame me? I love you. YOU. Zachary, my co-star, my best friend, my other half, I'm madly in love with you.

"Do you know how badly I want to ki-" I stopped myself. Shit. I almost said it.

"How badly you want to what?" I took a deep breath, trying to figure out something else that started with a 'k' to say. Hmm. This was harder than I thought. I shook my head and placed it back on your chest.

"Never mind…" I mumbled softly. You moved your hand from my head to my back and began to rub it in small circles. Your touch sent chills through my body, yet a wave of heat came over me at the same time. How is it that you have this kind of affect on me?

"Um…okay?" It was more of a question, you sound like you have more to say, but for some reason you're holding back. I can tell by your voice. You're afraid to say something. The only question that needs to be answered is what is it?

As silence came over us, the only sound heard was the rain pounding against the window and the next few thunder claps. I don't mind the silence; I like sitting here quietly in your arms. I feel safe. You embrace makes me feel like nothing can harm me. This is how I want to feel for the rest of my life.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival; you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

"Ness…" You say my name quietly, like the dark of the room is forcing you to say it softly.

"Yeah, Zac?" I mumble my head still buried in you chest.

"Can I tell you something?" I lift my head and look at you curiously.

"Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that." I furrow my eyebrows when you take a deep breath and left it out slowly. I hear you mumble, but I don't know what you said.

"Vanessa…" I'm caught off guard, you never call me by my full name, and it's always Ness, Nessa, V, and never Vanessa.

"I need to get this off of my chest so I'm just going to say it." You're starting to scare me.

As you draw in another deep breath I start to become impatient.

"I…err…well. Iloveyou." You say the last part so fast; it was kind of hard to know what you said. That and the fact that I think my ears are deceiving me. It sounded like you just said 'I love you.' No it's not possible. You don't love me…wait, do you?

"Y-you wh-what?" Great, now I'm a stuttering idiot. Way to go Vanessa.

"I said I love you. I always have loved you. Ever since the day we met. I love you, I'm in love with you." My eyes go wide and I have to clue how to react. You, Zac Efron, my best friend just confessed your love for me. I didn't think this would ever happen. I've always thought you only liked me as a friend. This is…unexpected? Those three words have me in shock and I'm not sure what to do. I study your face for minute; you're completely serious. I breathe heavily for a moment and shake my head a little before smashing my lips into yours. It's soft and passionate, the one kiss I've been longing for.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_I've tuned in, I've turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

We both are struggling for air after a few minutes and pull away breathing heavily. You place your forehead against mine and our eyes connect; blue meeting brown.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Sure." You're winded as well.

"I love you too." My voice is soft, and a smile spreads across your face as you lean in for another kiss. Smiling too, I close the gap and sigh against your lips. I wrap my arms around your neck and I feel you pull me closer to your body. I smile into the kiss; you take this as your signal to push your tongue into my mouth, exploring it. Our mouths move together in time and it feels amazing.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I've seemed to forget about the storm that's still coming down hard outside. I've forgotten that I'm scared of the thunder. Heck, I even forgot where I am, all I know is that I'm safe in your arms. I don't ever want to let this feeling go. I'm on cloud nine now and nothing in this world could possibly bring me down. The only thing that could bring me down is if the lights came back on…oh crap. The lights are back on.

_The greatest fan of your whole life_

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Reviews would be lovely. :)**


End file.
